marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elvin Haliday (Earth-616)
; Formerly , , Initiative trainees, | Relatives = Edna M. Staples (grandmother/legal guardian, deceased), Andrew Chord (legal guardian), Dwayne Taylor (adoptive father, deceased), Zachary Smith Jr. (adoptive brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 450 lbs (204 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = U.S.A. | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, occasional adventurer | Education = Currently student at Oatridge School for Boys | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Larry Hama; Paul Ryan | First = Avengers #326 | HistoryText = At 13, Elvin Haliday was exposed to toxic waste while hiding from a group of bullies. Returning to his grandmother's home, Elvin was nursed back to health. The chemicals caused Elvin to grow in strength and invulnerability, until he appeared to be a muscular man in his mid-30's. Encouraged by his grandmother to use his new found abilities for good, Elvin adopted a costume and name: Rage. Soon after his transformation, Rage confronted the Avengers demanding to be made a member. He scolded Captain America for the team's lack of any black members. Rage left after a brief scuffle. But Rage ended up assisting the Avengers in their next mission. After the team was reorganized under a new United Nations charter, Rage was invited to join as a probationary member. After racial tensions escalated due to the machinations of the Hate Monger, Rage and the New Warriors battled the Sons of the Serpent. The Avengers joined the fray, but Captain America was ultimately able to calm the situation and forced the Hate Monger to retreat. During the battle, though, it came out that Rage was, in fact, only a teenager. Because of this, Cap told Rage that he could not be an Avenger, but could continue as a trainee if he wished. Rage was dejected with the demotion. He soon helped the New Warriors steal one of the Avengers' Quinjets for one of their missions and was ultimately fired from the Avengers for that indiscretion. He soon joined the New Warriors as a full member. During his time with the New Warriors Elvin's grandmother was killed by a street gang, leaving him an orphan. Andrew Chord, the legal guardian of his teammate Night Thrasher, became Elvin's legal guardian. Later, Rage and Night Thrasher were voted out of the New Warriors after they had been absent during the team's battle with the paramilitary group, Undertow, who enslaved teammate Namorita. After their expulsion from the New Warriors, for a short time, Rage and Night Thrasher acted as mentors to their former foes, Psionex. Rage and Night Thrasher took it upon themselves to free Namorita from Undertow. After doing so, all three were soon back with the New Warriors. Soon, though, the team began to drift apart and Night Thrasher formally disbanded them. After the New Warriors broke up, Elvin left for boarding school. Speedball contacted him to join a new version of the team, but Elvin turned him down, preferring to concentrate on his studies. Elvin remained inactive as an adventurer and only returned a couple of times when called on as a reserve Avenger. First, he assisted the team against Morgan le Fay after the heroes returned from the Heroes Reborn universe. He assisted them during the breakdown of the Scarlet Witch. Civil War/Initiative Rage and former teammate Justice learned that people were hunting down former New Warriors members because of the deaths caused by NitroCivil War #1. They both sought out the legal services of Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk) in protecting the allies of the New Warriors.She-Hulk (Vol 2) #8 (July, 2006), They eventually discovered that former New Warriors member Carlton Lafroyge, aka Hindsight Lad was responsible for the persecution and exposure of their teammates. Hindsight operated a website outing the identities of the twenty or so remaining Warriors; he was also operating a death pool. When John Jameson arrived, he arrested Hindsight Lad. Both Rage and Justice decided to side with Captain America, and refused to go along with the proposed super-human registration act. Rage escaped from the containment van that held those that refused to comply with the Superhuman Registration Act. After Captain America's assassination, he registered and became one of the trainees in Camp Hammond. | Powers = Elvin's exposure to the radioactive waste at the age of 12 has granted him a superhumanly enhanced physique with various corresponding powers. Superhuman Strength: Rage possesses great physical strength that varies at times. Under normal circumstances, he possesses sufficient strength to lift somewhere more than 75 tons but less than 100 tons. For undefined reasons, however, the Rage's strength increases if he focuses it for violent purposes. While using his strength for violence he is able to lift 100 tons Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 9. Superhuman Speed: Rage is capable of running and moving at speeds considerably beyond even the finest human athlete. Rage has proven capable of outrunning an express train with ease, hence he is able to run at speeds of more than 100 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Rage's highly advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Rage's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without sustaining injury. He was even able to take one of Professor Hulk's punches with just a bloodying lip(though this is not an actual demonstration as Hulk was just training him and not actually trying to hurt him) Superhuman Agility: Despite his great bulk, Rage's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Rage's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great resistance, it is possible to injure Rage. However, his metabolism allows him to rapidly heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. He can't, however, regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells. | Abilities = Rage is a formidable hand to hand combatant, having received training from several members of the Avengers. Rage prefers using street-fighting techniques that enable him to make full use of his great physical strength. | Strength = Somewhere more than 75 tons but less than 100 tons if he is not using his strength for fighting and violence; a maximum of 100 tons if he is using his strength for fighting and violence. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Rage's Birthday is November 20th, 1977. However, due to Marvel's "sliding time scale" this may not always be the truth. | Links = * Marvel Universe entry for Rage }} Category:Taylor Family Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Bulletproof Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Strength Class 75 Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Copy Edit Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Sega - Captain America Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Mutates Category:Humans